Merry Christmas Santa
by bladgleyluvr09
Summary: A Rated M one-shot about Haleb in 5x13 after their volunteer effort as elves.


**I couldn't help but write this after seeing their outfits in the Christmas episode. Hope you all have a wonderful holiday! Please review :) **

"I'm officially _Christmased_ out," Hanna proclaims, haphazardly throwing her keys and praline colored Longchamp bag on the island counter of her kitchen.

"And yet, I didn't think that was possible." Caleb smiles lazily, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before following her into the TV room.

"Yeah, well after wearing this elf costume for seven hours, St. Nick can _fa la la la fall_ off of a cliff for all I care," she sighs exaggeratedly and pulls the festive hat off of her head, running her manicured figures through her blonde locks. "Why are we still wearing these again?" She pouts.

Caleb slinks down into the couch and puts the bottle of Poland Spring onto the end table. "Come here," he's shaking his head at her in a mixture of something between disbelief and awe. He pulls her by the hand between his legs and onto his lap.

"Now what do you want for Christmas this year, little girl?" Caleb puts on his best Santa impression. His arms are wrapped around her and they rest slightly above the curve of her ass.

"Let me think," she tugs her bottom lip in between her top and bottom row of teeth and bites it gently. "Well I already have a super hot boyfriend…" She jokes, and her eyes scan the ceiling in faux wonder. "So I don't need that."

"Do you now?" He uses his thumb to pull her lip out from between her teeth. "And have you been naughty or nice?" He says suggestively.

"You tell me," she counteracts boldly and he shudders at the command she has over him with just the look of an eye or a touch.

"Very,_ very_ naughty." He says thinking about some of the things he's done to her – some of the things they've done _together_.

She squints her eyes for a second, "Okay, I like roleplay as much as the next girl, but pervy Santa is sort of creeping me out." She laughs and the sexual tension that just seemed _visible _instantly dissipates.

He rolls his eyes and the blonde. "Way to ruin the moment, Han. I thought it was pretty hot, actually."

"A. You're a creep. B. I can make that moment just as easily as I can take it away," She says in a low, sultry voice. Her mouth is right at his ear, and she kisses his ear lobe. Hanna swings her legs around so she's straddling him, and Caleb's hands naturally find their way to her hips. He hadn't noticed her red and white striped thigh high socks until now and he thinks they're really sexy. "This would be easier if you weren't wearing like four layers of clothes." His hands are rubbing her upper thighs as she gets to work on his belt.

"Mhhm," he groans in accordance.

She pulls herself off of the couch and before he even really knows what's happening, she's pulling down his satin-y red pants and has them pooled at his ankles.

"You don't have to…" He chokes and it sounds like he's really trying to maintain a calm and even voice. He usually always tries to satisfy her first - because she's his only priority – because he loves her. But it's hard to think about anything other than her mouth around his cock as she takes him in.

His eyes are half hooded and he's struggling to keep them open to watch the point where they are joined as one. His cock is rock hard and he can't help but rest his hand in her hair even though she's told him hundreds of times she doesn't like when he tries to "remain dominant." She sort of just glowers up at him, but doesn't stop though.

He likes making eye contact with her as she sucks him off. Something about looking down at her, while her hair's a mess and her mouth around his dick makes him feel powerful.

"Keep going," he repeats like a chant. His head is thrown back against the couch and he's sort of given up on that tight grip on her hair. Instead, his hand rests idly on her shoulder, moving ever so often with the rough bob of her head.

He watches his length rail in and out of her hot, pink, wet mouth and when her hands get involved delicately to cup his balls, he grits his teeth. "_Baby please_." He gasps, begging her. She goes a little faster and his eyes trail down to her cleavage. Her tits are impressive, easily the best of any girl he's been with and he just watches them bounce for a minute or two.

He can feel himself about to cum and he tries to hold back for a moment so he can keep the feeling going. His heart is racing and he feels numb in just about every part of his body besides his cock and when he orgasms, his eyes seal shut and his whole body jerks.

Hanna swallows him and once he's finished her lips slide off him with a slick "pop." He's exhausted and all he's done was sit there, but still he's breathing like he just ran six marathons.

"Merry Christmas, _Santa_." She says sarcastically and she's awfully arrogant for a girl who was just on her knees.

"That indeed." He just shakes his head at her, too drained to think of a wittier response for the blonde.

_Please review_


End file.
